swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Storm IV Cloud Car
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide A Cloud Car is an Air Vehicle that uses both a repulsorlift system and an ion engine, allowing it to operate at near-orbital altitudes and very high speeds. Though Cloud Cars are not Starships, they can effectively engage in combat with Starfighters and Space Transports within a planet's atmosphere. Although their power generators limit them to weaker weapons than those used by typical fighters, in large numbers, Cloud Cars can defend against attacks on cities and ground installations. They can't hold off Capital Ships, but they have a good track record against bombers operating below orbital altitudes. Because they don't have to be fully space-capable, Cloud Cars are significantly cheaper than Starfighters. They are popular with planetary police, paramilitary groups, rangers, and scouts, as well as with bounty hunters who have ships large enough to carry a Cloud Car from planet to planet. The vessels are most common on worlds that have towers many kilometers high (Such as Coruscant) and those that have suspended or floating cities (Such as Bespin). The Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car is typical of such vessels, though its double-cockpit arrangement is unusual. Bespin Motors first developed the model as a patrol craft for Cloud City security forces. When the Storm IV proved successful, the company began producing models for export, and others have since designed their own versions of Cloud Cars. Additional Storm IV Cloud Car Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Dawn of Defiance (The Queen of Air and Darkness) The Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car is the standard Vehicle used by Bespin’s Wing Guard to patrol the skies above the gas giant. These Cloud Cars are extremely fast and maneuverable, though their hulls are weaker than a Starfighter’s and their weapons are no match for the superior shielding of a Space Transport. The Wing Guard pilots in these vessels are Imperial loyalists dispatched against the wishes of the Parliament of Guilds. They were informed that the heroes murdered an Imperial officer, and they believe it is their duty to stop the heroes from escaping justice (An act they hope will earn them favor with the Empire). This oddly shaped airspeeder has two pods to each side of a connecting fuselage. Both pods are painted orange, with a cockpit protruding from the top. The Cloud Cars are the same kind that escorted you into Bespin, though they are much less friendly now. Tactics The pilots of these Cloud Cars know that the heroes are dangerous, and seeing as they are in the inferior craft, they are notably cautious. During the combat encounter, these Cloud Cars hang back from direct engagement with the heroes, letting Talon I Cloud Cars get closer to engage the heroes in dogfights. However, since the Storm IV Cloud Cars have two crewmembers, the Pilot will often take the opportunity to move close to the heroes, let the Copilot take a shot, and then fly away. Storm IV Cloud Car Statistics (CL 6) Gargantuan Airspeeder Initiative: +6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 10), Fortitude Defense: 18; +5 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 80; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 38 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 6 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1500 km/h) Ranged: Blaster Cannon, Double +3 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +30 Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Cannon, Double) Special Actions: Battlefield Effects Abilities Strength: 26, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 12 Skills: Initiative +6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 2 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 10 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Day; Carried Craft: None Availability: Licensed; Cost: 75,000 (28,000 Used) Weapon Systems 'Blaster Cannon, Double (Copilot)' Attack Bonus: +3 (-2 Autofire), Damage: 5d10 Category:Vehicles Category:Planetary Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Airspeeders